


Give Me Love

by strayminho



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayminho/pseuds/strayminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>請留在我身邊<br/>please stay with me<br/>我愛你<br/>i love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jinyoung pulls his hoodie over his head to shield mostly his ears from the harsh, cold winds blowing the opposite way he was walking. He couldn't see all around him because it was alright past sunset, and Jinyoung had just got off of work. Jinyoung lived along 2nd Avenue and 4th street, New York City. He loves where he lives, he really does. But he would love it even more if his job wasn't all the way up in midtown, 6th avenue and 38th street. But of course, he loves Times Square and his coffee shop job is great to him, considering their flexible with Jinyoung's other partial job, working for the newpaper some times. Jinyoung's always wanted to be a photographer, leading him to move to New York. 

But each night Jinyoung hops off the bus just a few streets away and has to walk home, he remembers why his friends told him it was a bad idea. Jinyoung is tired all of the time, but he manages to do the same routine every day.

Jinyoung walks just past the night club down his street when he heard a almost scream, sounding like it got cut off before Jinyoung knew what happened, eyes glued before him. It sounded far away, and he didn't know where it came from, so he walked quicker, wanting to get home safe. 

When Jinyoung passed an alleyway, he heard whining and quiet sobbing, and Jinyoung didn't know why, but he couldn't just keep walking. Jinyoung peeked around the corner to make sure no threat was there. He saw a figure slumped against the wall, curled up on the ground, so he advanced carefully, making sure he would be able to get out with enough space just in case. 

"Hello? Are you okay?" Jinyoung asked under the dimly lit alley, watching the figure on the ground jump and scoot further away. When the body moved, Jinyoung realized he probably scared them. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Jinyoung pressed on, and it was only a few moments after Jinyoung finished the question when the crying ceased. It scared Jinyoung. He took a slow step back for safety. He's watched too many scary movies. 

Before Jinyoung knew it, the sobbing started again and he watched the figure move barely into the light for Jinyoung to see, and his heart stopped beating. Jinyoung physically had to hold his chest when he saw the face of a boy, and ears of a cat hidden in hair. 

Jinyoung immediately came closer, taking the action by the boy as an invitation of some sort and he knelt a little. Jinyoung saw many light bruises everywhere on the boy's face along with little cuts. 

After some persuading, Jinyoung had gotten the boy off of the ground carefully, holding him up as support as they walked, though the boy seemed taller. Jinyoung had asked if the boy could tell him where he lived, but he got nothing out of him. So, Jinyoung offered him to stay on his couch. Jinyoung normally wouldn't to anyone, especially someone he found on the street, but he felt in his heart that the boy wasn't a threat. 

On the way to Jinyoung's house, the taller male had gotten probably tired because his head laid on Jinyoung's shoulder. He walked them to the bathroom on the first floor right away and sat the boy down. 

"What's your name? I'm Park Jinyoung." He said softly to the sitting boy as he helped just clean his face, examining whether the cuts were bad enough. When he knew they weren't, he made sure to clean them out so they wouldn't get infected. 

Jinyoung looked down at the boy who sat with his eyes close and face tilted up to Jinyoung, hands folded in his lap and ears hidden in the red hair. His hair wasn't the normal orange-red color, it was a fiery red, and it really worked for him. His ears that perched on top of his head were snow-like white, along with his tail. 

"Kim... Yugyeom." He said without opening his eyes. Jinyoung nodded before he moved to run water in the bath. 

"Well, Yugyeom, I'll be right outside when you're done. Yell for me if you need me." Jinyoung said after waiting for the water to warm up and turned it off. He left Yugyeom to take a bath, sitting out on the couch as he waited. Jinyoung was entirely exhausted from his non-stop working everyday, and he was almost asleep before he heard his name being called. 

"Yes? Are you okay?" He said entering the bathroom, hand covering his eyes just in case. He heard a small laugh from Yugyeom's direction, earning a laugh from himself. 

"Can you..stay..in here?" Yugyeom asked after Jinyoung removed his hand from his eyes. The look of surprise from Jinyoung that the boy received made Yugyeom nervous. He didn't want to be yelled at or called names by the man who took him in. "If you d-don't mind... M'just.. S-sorry, nevermind." 

Jinyoung sat on the ground against the closed door, nodding his head. 

"I'll stay here, don't worry. But I'm closing my eyes." Jinyoung said slowly, trying his hardest to stop the sleep state from taking over him. But when Yugyeom started quietly telling Jinyoung what happened to him, his full attention was on him. 

Just when Yugyeom got out of the tub, Jinyoung had left to make the boy a place to sleep, leaving a pair of his own clothes with the tall boy. Jinyoung learned a little about Yugyeom, like how old he was, and why he was on the street in the first place. Yugyeom, being a hybrid, normally wasn't accepted in the society surrounding them. Jinyoung has only even known one other hybrid, and it worked for his parents when he was younger. Yugyeom was kicked out of his house at just 16, so he's been hiding on the streets for a year before Jinyoung found him. 

Yugyeom came out calmly and sat on the couch with Jinyoung, taking his warm tea and drinking it. Jinyoung would be lying if he said the hybrid wasn't cute, especially wearing his clothes fresh from a bath, but Jinyoung's busy self tells him that he probably wouldn't have time to talk to him or hang out. Hell, he doesn't really have time to hang out with his best friend, Jackson (although it doesn't stop Jackson, he still annoys him). 

Later on, after Yugyeom had picked a movie to watch, Jinyoung moved to lay down on the couch mid-movie. 

"Are you sleeping here too, Jinyoung? Do you want me to sleep on the ground for you?" Yugyeom said with no hesitation, but Jinyoung faced the television, shaking his head. 

"No, no. We can both fit on the couch, no worries." Jinyoung assured him, closing his eyes again, and hopefully for the last time. "I've got work in the morning, so when you go to sleep, please turn the lights off." 

"Of course, Jinyoung." Yugyeom said happily before playing the movie again. 

And Jinyoung was going to completely fall asleep a few minutes later, but not before he felt a body lay with him, pressing slightly close. Jinyoung didn't mind the warmth he brought, and he didn't mind the tail that curled around him. 

Jinyoung was content with Yugyeom nudging himself under Jinyoung's arm, not making any move because, well, he was supposed to be asleep. 

"Thank you, Park Jinyoung." Jinyoung heard come from the taller boy before he let himself fall asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been just three days since Jinyoung has seen Yugyeom. Yugyeom left the morning after he stayed, not even saying goodbye to Jinyoung. But he assumed the boy was just uncomfortable, or even sad. Which, yes, did upset Jinyoung, thinking about the younger boy leaving with a heavy heart. 

But Jinyoung was working all day, one job at the coffee shop in Midtown to the next job at the little bookstore just down the street from his first job. He's exhausted and he just wants to go home and sleep, but it's no different than any other day. 

Jinyoung's parents, whom he hasn't spoken to in quite awhile, don't understand why Jinyoung has those jobs; jobs that kill his back and take the energy straight out of him. The jobs are ideal jobs for anyone: great pay rates, good benefits, and overall some good people. The customers, Jinyoung can't begin to explain the ones that come into the coffee shop. His bookstore job only brings in kind-spirited people. But Jinyoung walks over four streets just to catch the bus, and gets off 6 blocks away from his first job of the day. 

Jinyoung's parents are, well, wealthy. They are the reason he even lived in New York City. They supported him for the first month he lived here, then he got a job. He has his own life savings his parents started before he was even born although he hasn't touched it many times before. His parent's paid for the place he is living in right now, and he couldn't be more thankful for it, but he just hasn't felt the need to use his savings. 

But all he could think about was how to help Yugyeom. He could dip into the money a bit, just to help the boy. He knew Yugyeom was living on the streets, basically why he was worried about him, but maybe Yugyeom had a friend? Maybe he was staying with the friend after he left Jinyoung's house. 

But all of Jinyoung's thinking as he walked from the bus stop to his house got halted as he heard a whine from in front of him, and before he could look up to see what was happening, he was held with arms tight around him. It did scare Jinyoung at first, but the height of the person made it clear who it was.

"I'm so sorry! I-I'm just glad I f-found you!" Yugyeom cried as he stepped away from Jinyoung, rubbing his eyes which had tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I've been waiting for you... I left, and I couldn't f-find your h-house again.." Yugyeom continued to which Jinyoung just pulled him into his side again, patting his back for a moment.

"Hey, it's okay. Here-" Jinyoung said, taking off the jacket he was wearing over a hoodie to give it to Yugyeom, "You're going to freeze out here." The boy's ears were flat in his hair as Jinyoung slipped the jacket onto him, giving him a comforting smile. Yugyeom's eyes went straight to his feet, holding his tail nervously. 

"Do you think I-" He sighed for a moment before closing his eyes, "do you mind if I stayed with you again?" He asked quietly, almost like he was embarrassed, twirling his finger around his tail. 

Jinyoung let Yugyeom hold his arm on the way home, calling him silly to be scared to ask. Jinyoung's heart skipped at the sound of Yugyeom's laugh, but he quickly put down the emotion. 

When Jinyoung and Yugyeom made it back to Jinyoung's home, they both got changed. Yugyeom was still in Jinyoung's clothes from a few days ago, so Jinyoung washed them after giving Yugyeom a new outfit. This was when Yugyeom curled into himself on Jinyoung's couch, face buried in the sweater Jinyoung gave him. 

"Are you tired?" Jinyoung asked, a yawn escaping in the middle, which made Yugyeom giggle to himself but nod. 

"C'mon," Jinyoung smiled, gesturing Yugyeom to follow him as he began walking up his stairs. Yugyeom caught up quickly just to hold Jinyoung's arm, following his silently. Jinyoung didn't mind the hand that was clinging to his bicep. 

Yugyeom breathed deeply as he entered Jinyoung's bedroom, eyes closing just standing with Jinyoung in the door frame. 

"You just-- your home smells nice." Yugyeom's face went pink before letting Jinyoung lead him to the side of his bed he would be sleeping on. Yugyeom thought it was weird that he loved Jinyoung's smell so much. He didn't figure out why yet, he just enjoyed it. That's why he didn't bother changing out of his clothes. 

Jinyoung watched Yugyeom sit on the bed, blankly staring at Jinyoung almost expectantly. Jinyoung pushed Yugyeom's hair out of his face before watching Yugyeom lay back and crawl under the duvet, his eyes following Jinyoung as he walked around the bed and laid under as well. 

"I don't mind if you get closer-" Jinyoung didn't get to finish his sentence before he felt the taller boy press himself to Jinyoung, head pressing against Jinyoung's chest. He let out a laugh and placed his arm around Yugyeom like the boy was doing to him, shutting his eyes. 

Jinyoung accidentally touched Yugyeom's tail, feeling Yugyeom jump, so he removed his hand quickly. 

"Sorry, Gyeom.." Jinyoung said lazily, eyes shut and chin resting on the crown of Yugyeom's head. 

Yugyeom hummed at the pet name before moving Jinyoung's hand back to his tail, silently asking him to play with his tail. As Jinyoung stroked his tail and twirled his finger around it, he could hear soft snores and purring under him, making Jinyoung smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning. sort of. enjoy.

It's just under two weeks of Yugyeom staying at Jinyoung's house, and Jinyoung comes home to the house empty. It's not weird, because sometimes he'll think it's empty when really, Yugyeom is just sleeping in their bed or maybe on the couch. But he wasn't in either places. After a bit of waiting, Jinyoung got worried that maybe the boy left again. He walked around the house calling out Yugyeom's name in hopes the boy was still home and just playing a game. 

When he passed their room, he heard soft sobbing in the spare room down the hall, breaking his heart more and more the closer he got to the door. He silently opened the door and stepped into the room, shutting it softly behind him before he began walking to the source of the crying. 

"Gyeom? Are you in the closet?" Jinyoung said in the softest voice he could, only earning a whine from the boy behind the doors. 

"J-Jinyoung, please leave! I'm gross! I'm s-sick!" Yugyeom cried, and Jinyoung's soul ached at the sound of the boys wet sobs. But he sat outside he folding doors and sighed. 

"Yugyeom, if you're sick, you can come out and I can take care of you. Don't worry about me." Jinyoung said before he heard an almost defeated sob and he saw one of the doors fold open slowly. 

Yugyeom peeked his head out to lock eyes, Jinyoung's soft and Yuygyeom's red and teary. Yugyeom whimpered again and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to make the feeling in his body disappear. Jinyoung took this chance to open both doors completely, watching Yugyeom cover his face. 

"Gyeommie, what's wrong? How are you feeling exactly?" Jinyoung asked, moving closer to Yugyeom, hand resting on the boy's leg. Yugyeom let out a mewl at the contact and moved closer to Jinyoung out of pure instinct. 

"It tickles, Jinyoungie..." He whined, hiccuping in the middle and leaning into Jinyoung more while he cried into his shoulder. Jinyoung frowned, not having any clue as to what was causing Yugyeom to feel like this and cry. Jinyoung lifted Yugyeom into his lap carefully, earning a hum from the boy. Jinyoung removed his hands from his hips and butt, raising a brow. 

"No, put them back... Please." Yugyeom whined, taking Jinyoung by surprise. But Jinyoung didn't want the boy to cry anymore, so Jinyoung slowly and carefully held Yugyeom's hips. 

"Yugyeom, lets go get you to bed, okay?" Jinyoung said without giving the boy a chance to answer, already standing to his feet and picking the boy up again. Jinyoung carried Yugyeom all the way back to the room, Yugyeom readjusting himself in Jinyoung's arms the whole way, but Jinyoung just took it as he was uncomfortable, because he was a quite bit taller. 

When Jinyoung laid Yugyeom down on their bed, he tried tucking him in and leaving, but Yugyeom began to squirm and whine for Jinyoung to come back, which ended in Jinyoung laying with Yugyeom's back pressed against his chest. 

Then, when Yugyeom began pressing backwards into Jinyoung, something clicked in his head. 

Yugyeom's a cat hybrid. Cat's go into heat.  _Fuck_ , Jinyoung thought, _I hope this isn't it_. 

Jinyoung wanted to test his theory, running his hands down Yugyeom's sides and hips slowly, rubbing slow circles into the bone, earning a mewl from Yugyeom. 

"Jinyoung, please... It hurts..." Yugyeom whined, although it came out soft. Jinyoung didn't know how exactly to help, so he turned Yugyeom to lay flat on his back, pushing the hair out of his face carefully. 

"I'll take care of you, kitten, just tell me where it hurts." Jinyoung whispered, never really being like this with, well, anyone, but he's experimented before when he went to a party Jackson threw. And Jinyoung didn't enjoy it back then, but this was different. It's not for him. 

Yugyeom's face went pink and he whined at the pet-name, pouting out his lip to Jinyoung. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling, so when Jinyoung got the slightest bit closer, Yugyeom pressed his hips up to Jinyoung, whining at the slightest contact he gained from just brushing Jinyoung's stomach. 

"Yugyeom, do you want me to touch you? Will it make you feel better?" Jinyoung said softly, and for the first time, he kissed Yugyeom's temple the lightest he could, not wanting to freak the boy out. Yugyeom was far from being uncomfortable, moving impossibly closer to Jinyoung as he nodded quickly. 

"Yes, please.. P-Please touch me, master..." Yugyeom whined out, something sparking deep in the boy. Jinyoung didn't really hesitate after that, taking note of Yugyeom calling him master. Jinyoung wasn't used to it at all, but he wasn't going to ask Yugyeom to not call him that. It sounded great rolling off the boy's tongue. 

Jinyoung began with just brushing his hand over the boy's clothed crotch, humming as he watched Yugyeom's eyes close. He leaned closer and kissed Yugyeom's neck multiple times, earning the boy's arms to wrap around him. Yugyeom clutched onto Jinyoung's shirt, turning his pink face away from Jinyoung as he felt the soft lips nibble on his neck. 

Jinyoung eventually had his hand under Yugyeom's sweats he had borrowed, and Yugyeom had to strip from his shirt due to him getting too warm. This is the first time Jinyoung is touching Yugyeom and he already thinks he's addicted to Yugyeom's sounds. Yugyeom repeatedly called Jinyoung Master, wanting nothing more than to be used by Jinyoung while Jinyoung whispered into his ear, which is just what actually sends Yugyeom over the edge of his orgasm, curling into Jinyoung like he would fly away if he didn't hold onto him. 

It was only after Jinyoung made Yugyeom come that he realised Yugyeom's tail wrapping around his body, making Jinyoung chuckle a little. 

"Kitten, do you feel better?" He asked Yugyeom quietly, watching Yugyeom shiver before he moved to straddle Jinyoung weakly, biting his lip. 

"Yes, Jinyoung. Thank you. But Master, that's not all that's aching.." He said quietly, slowly beginning to grind against Jinyoung, who was already hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this was going to only be three parts, but I think I want it longer. So I hope you enjoy!! Also thank you so much everyone for asking me to update this!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is me trying out a chapter piece?? For future reference: I'm sorry.


End file.
